When Boys Come Between Friends
by Natalie Ramsay
Summary: for two guys who hate each other. One forces Tiley never to see Natalie again because she is going out with his enemy. What is going to happen to Natalie’s and Tiley’s friendship?
1. Chapter 1: the Hogwarts Express

Title- When Boys Come Between Friends Authors- Natalie15 & Tiley Malfoy Rated- PG-13 (bit of language later on) Spoilers- Perhaps book #5 Disclaimer- We own two of the main Characters and the school they're transferring from. Summary- Natalie Ramsay and Tiley Moore just got transferred from Peace River Academy in Montreal, Quebec (it's a sister school to Beauxbatons!). They both meet Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter on the Hogwarts Express. They get sorted into different houses, and fall for two guys who hate each other. One forces Tiley never to see Natalie again because she is going out with his enemy. What is going to happen to Natalie's and Tiley's friendship?? Guess you'll just have to read on to find out;)!  
  
Chapter one- the Hogwarts Express  
  
As Natalie Ramsay, a short and blonde girl, stepped onto the train with her best friend Tiley Moore, a taller black haired girl, Harry punched Ron's arm.  
"Who's that?" Harry asked not able to take his eyes off the blonde, blue eyed girl with blue rimmed glasses.  
"Dunno mate." Ron said, with his mouth full of chocolate frogs.  
"They look new," added in Hermione, we should go welcome them to Hogwarts. I mean Ron and I are prefects."  
"I would like to meet them," Harry said finally taking his eyes away from the blonde, who had just gone into a compartment. "Wonder what year they're in."  
"They look our age." Ron said. He had finally swallowed the chocolate frogs. The three put their things in an empty compartment and went to the compartment where Natalie & Tiley disappeared into.  
Natalie and Tiley where busily talking French when Harry knocked on the door. "HI. I'm Hermione Granger. We, myself, Ron Weasley and Harry Potter," she said introducing the other two, "would like to welcome you to Hogwarts! Er, do you speak English?"  
"Of course we do." Natalie said smiling. "I'm Natalie Ramsay and this, "she pointed across from her, "Is my best friend Tiley Moore."  
"Nice to meet you," Tiley said smiling.  
"Nice to meet you, too." Harry said, his eyes were locked on Natalie.  
"Well we should get going." Ron piped in. Draco Malfoy was coming down the corridor.  
"See you around then." Natalie said.  
"Hopefully," Harry smiled and closed the compartment door.  
"You like him, don't you?" Tiley asked Natalie trying not to laugh.  
Natalie blushed, "Who? Harry? Yeah I like him. What do you think about the red head...Ron is it?"  
"He scares me." Tiley said truthfully.  
"Same here," Natalie said nodding, then letting out a fit of giggles.  
  
Meanwhile  
  
Draco was roaming the train hallway, peering through every door to see if he could find the beautiful girl he had seen before getting on the train. He passed Harry's compartment and gave him the finger. Harry returned it. He finally spotted the black haired girl with black rimmed glasses. He smiled and knocked on the door. Tiley smiled and motioned for him to come in.  
"Good morning ladies. I am Draco Malfoy," he took Tiley's hand and kissed it lightly. "I would just like to welcome you to Hogwarts. I have to run if I don't want to be late for the prefect meeting. But I will see you around." He smiled at the two girls.  
"I'm sure you will." Tiley said blushing.  
Draco nodded, "Ladies." And closed the compartment door.  
Natalie smiled, "It's our first day, we're new, and we both have a guy that we like, who act as if they like us back."  
"Not too bad for the beginning of our first day, wouldn't you say?" Tiley said holding up a bottle of butter beer her mum had sent with her.  
"Not to bad at all. Cheers." Natalie clinked her bottle against Tiley's.  
"Cheers." Tiley laughed. They didn't think starting at a new school would start off that easy. More people came and went to welcome the new girls throughout the trip on the Hogwarts express...including a couple named Jordan Summers, a Hufflepuff 6th year, and Millie Jones, a Ravenclaw 6th year.  
  
End of Chapter 1! Hope ya liked it and all comments in the comment tread S.V.P! BTW-is case you didn't figure it out, everyone is in their 6th year! More Millie Jones and Jordan Summers later on! 


	2. Chapter 2: Sorting Sadness

Chapter 2: Sorting Sadness  
  
After a quick train ride Natalie and Tiley changed into their new black robes. They proceeded to the carriages to head up to the school with the others. Once the Sorting Hat had finished with the first years, Professor McGonagall called for the two new transfer students to go up and be sorted. Natalie and Tiley, who had been sitting at the Ravenclaw table with Millie Jones, shyly got up and made their way towards the front hall. They stood before Professor McGonagall, whispering in French.  
  
"Miss Moore, if you please." McGonagall said lifting up the sorting hat. Tiley went and sat on the stool facing the entire school. She jumped when the old hat began to speak.  
  
"Great mind, yes....lots of intelligence. Great things...hmm...better be SLYTHERIN!"  
  
The Slytherin table stood up and cheered proudly. Tiley jumped off the stool and smiled at Natalie. She headed over to the Slytherin table, where Draco had pushed Pansy out of the way so Tiley could sit down beside him.  
  
"Now Miss Ramsay, your turn."  
  
Natalie sat on the stool.  
  
"Yes lots of courage...great mind, oh yes. Hmm...right. GRYFFINDOR!  
  
Natalie sat there speechless; her eyes as wide as they could go. She and Tiley weren't in the same house! What were they going to do? Natalie got up from the stool and joined the cheering Gryffindor table. Maybe it was for the best...or was it? On the plus side, they each had someone they new...  
  
Tiley Moore had the ever so charming and evil Draco Malfoy  
  
And  
  
Natalie Ramsay had the brave and handsome hero Harry Potter, and the two other musketeers, Ron and Hermione 


End file.
